


Pipe Dreams

by waterbottles



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-04
Updated: 2010-09-04
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbottles/pseuds/waterbottles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kyuhyun and Sungmin live in a boys' home, and they both dream of running away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pipe Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> A fic I wrote back in 2010, when I was still in the SuJu fandom, taken from my [LiveJournal](http://water-bottles.livejournal.com). Compiling them all here on AO3 for posterity heehee.

_“We are all in the gutter, but some of us are looking at the stars.”_

\- Oscar Wilde

 

  
The year is 1998. Sungmin is twelve; Kyuhyun is ten. They live, eat, take a bath, and go to sleep in a boys’ home that sits on top of one of the many hilly parts of Seoul like a nut on a brownie. On clear nights the two of them watch the city lights from its rooftops, their legs swinging from its edges. It’s where Kyuhyun first notices how soft and rounded Sungmin’s feet are, how milky white and beautiful. It’s also where Sungmin first notices how perfectly the gods have chiseled Kyuhyun’s face, how angular and beautiful. But that’s not something you talk about on rooftops.  
 

The year is 2000. Sungmin is fourteen; Kyuhyun is twelve. Sungmin’s voice is clear, rather high, but still very pretty to listen to. Kyuhyun’s voice is breaking, and he curses at puberty in his mind, but even in it his voice croaks. On clear nights the two of them still watch the city lights from the rooftops, albeit with longer legs swinging from its edges. Sometimes they sing. Sungmin knows Kyuhyun can carry a tune, even if he does croak.  
 

It’s the same year Sungmin decides it’s time to run away from the boys’ home and its rooftops, and move to somewhere less hilly. Of course he’d take Kyuhyun with him. So they walk into a revolving glass door, go a couple of stories up an elevator, and Sungmin steps onto a platform in front of three well-dressed people, where he strikes pretty poses, dances, and sings with his pretty voice. Kyuhyun is next, but he is a collection of lanky arms and legs, he croaks, and the three people in front can’t see how perfectly the gods have chiseled Kyuhyun’s face the way Sungmin does.  
 

The year is 2005. Sungmin is nineteen; Kyuhyun is seventeen. Kyuhyun’s voice has stopped croaking, and on special occasions the staff makes him sing, and he can hear them say that his voice isn’t something you come across often. Once in a while, in the boys’ home common room, he watches Sungmin dance with eleven other boys on TV, and there’s barely enough seconds for everybody. Kyuhyun isn’t impressed; they mouth all of their lines quite terribly, especially the one with the wild red hair, but he manages to hit every note of their song perfectly even while running errands. Sungmin overhears their managers talk about adding another member, for vocal support, and he immediately thinks of Kyuhyun, but the rest of the members, as well as their growing mound of fangirls, aren’t particularly fond of the idea, so they stay twelve, and Kyuhyun sings a solo for the boys’ home Christmas party, and everyone tells him it’s beautiful.  
  
  
The year is 2006. Sungmin is twenty-one; Kyuhyun is nineteen. Kyuhyun shares a cramped room with someone named Joomyuk in an apartment on the outskirts of the city. He wakes up at six every morning and spends the first half of the day delivering flowers to happy people (once in a while sad ones too), the second half pumping gasoline into cars, vans, trucks, motorcycles. On clear nights he goes with Joomyuk to the sing at the noraebangs. Sungmin comes along with Donghee regularly to Jungsoo and Hyukjae’s late night radio show, and on one particular recording (where he realizes he’s wearing his shirt backwards) he doesn’t feel too well, and on the way home the van they’re in overturns and the music in his ears blends with the sound of screeching tires and screams, and he realizes he’s lying in the dark with his shirt on backwards and he tries to stand up on his knees but his ribs are broken, and behind his eyelids he can see the boys’ home on top of a hill like a nut on a brownie, and he can hear Kyuhyun croaking to a forgotten pop song, but his lungs are turning white, and it isn’t long before they give up on him.


End file.
